Ebony and Ivory A Valentine's Story
by SonicYaoiFanatic
Summary: Silver has plans for a certain dark lover this valentines day. Enjoy! Lemony goodness!


Ebony and Ivory: A Valentine's Story

Disclaimer: I don not own Shadow or Silver, I do however own Crystal. The others belong to SEGA.

The sun shone through the window shining on the ivory hedgehog, disturbing his pleasant slumber. Slwly on golden eyed opened, then the next. Silver sat up in bed, the sun making his eyes glow, and a playful glow it was. For today was a most joyous holiday. one he had waited weeks for. Today was Valentine's Day, and Silver had a devious plan for his love this evening.

Silver sat and thought about when the idea first dawned on him. It had been nearly 3 weeks earlier and it was a gloomy day. Silver had decided to just lay in bed and just as he was about to doze off for the second time, the idea popped into his brain. As he lay there he added and schemed, as he devized this wonderfully, devious plan. He made a mental note of all the supplies he still neede to get and drifted into a happy sleep full of pervy dreams.

He sighed to himself and slipped out of bed. What a surprise he had in store for his ebony lover.

He stretched as he made his way to the bathroom to take care of business and take a shower.

~After the Shower~

Silver stepped out of the shower, a towel tied around his waist, his quills trooped from the water that had just cascaded over them. As he dried off, he went over everything. A note had been left at Shadow's house last night near the coffee pot. Knowing that the first thing Shadow did when he got up was to make a pot of coffee.

The note read " Meet me at my place at 8 p.m. Don't be late." The signature was a small silver star sticker. he'd know who it was.

But until 8 Silver had to wait 7 more hours. While he waited he'd finish his shopping list for this evenings escapades.

~To the Store~

Silver walked into the Station Square Super Market, grabbed a basket, and began his hunt. His list wasn't long, but there were a variety of supplies.

Whipped cream, feathers, cherry lubricant, and several silk scarfs. With his basket full of the goodies he needed, he made his way to the register. As he placed the items on the counter, the Teal, female hedgehog behind the counter rasie an eyebrow at him. The girls name tag read Crystal.

"So, who's the lucky lady this evening?" She said with a chuckle. Silver's face turned a pale shade of pink. "Well...... it isn't exactly a she." he stuttered out.

"Ahh, I see. So who's the lucky lad then?" She said again with a smile.

"Well, he's a tall, dark fellow. you may have seen him in here before." The blush on Silver's face progressively got darker as he spoke.

"Oh, so Shadow's the lucky fellow. So what are you gonna do to him?" Silver's face glowed a bright red. "I'm kidding." Crystal said as she bagged the items.

"Your total is $12.50." Silver pulled out the moeny needed and paided Crystal. As he picked up his bag and headed for the door Crystal Said, "Have fun tonight!"

Silver turned back and smiled, "Oh believe me, we will." Crystal smiled as she watched him leave, going over the possibilities of what those two could possibly be doing.

~Back at Home~

Silver started up at the clock. It was 7 p.m. He still had a full hour to wait before Shadow arrived. Oh what a long hour it would be.

While the time passed Silver sat nearly going out of his mind. Minute by agonizing minute ticked by so slowly.

10 minutes away, 7:50. Silver got up and decided to change. he walked downt he hall tot eh dryer, reached in, and pulled out his favorite pair of jeans. Actually, Shadow's favorite on him. he pulled them on and zipped them up as the doorbell rang.

'Finally!' Silver thought as he rushed to the door. The beel sounded again just as Silver reached the door.

He opend the door to reveal none other than the ultimate lifeform himself. Shadow was smirking, a small note held between his first and niddle fingers.

"A little birdie told me you wanted to see me." the ebony hegdehog said with a smirk.

"So I see you got my note." Silver replied with a smirk of his own.

"What i want to know is how you got into my house." Shadow said as he stepped into the ivroy hedgehogs abode.

"I have my ways." Silver responded, as he pulled a scarf from his pocket. Shadow was in front of him as Silver threw the scarf over Shadow's eyes and tied it behind his head.

"Hey....,what the heck?!" Shadow yelped.

"Chill, it's part of the surprise." Silver laughed

"But I can't see." Shadow complained.

"I know, thats the point." Silver smiled as he took Shadow's hand and lead him towards his bedroom. He was all giddy inside. 'So far, so good' he thought to himself.

He set Shadow on the side of the bed. " Just lay back and relax." Silver said in a semi-sly tone.

"That's a little hard to do when you've got me blindfolded." he said as he layed down on Silver's bed, taking in the feel of the silky sheets that covered his bed. Shadow went to move the blindfold, but his hand was stopped bu Silver.

"Ah, ah, no you don't." Silver said as he tied a scarf to first one wrist then the other. he then straddled Shadow and tied the other ends to his headboard.

"What the hell are you up to?" Shadow replied a little confused.

"They are silk scarfs. Now sit back and enjoy the ride." Silver said in a rather sexual voice.

Shadow caught the hint of pleasure in his voice and it excited him. He'd never seen Silver like this before and he liked it.

Silver leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Shadow's lips. He felt Silver's tongue slide across his lips ever so slightly and he parted his lips to allow that swweet tongue access. Silver always tasted of candie and his kisses were to sweet.

After tangling tongues for a mintue or two Silver trailed his fingers along Shadow's waist and undid the button of his pants. From the basket of goodies he pulled out a large feather. As he unzipped Shadow's jeans he trailed the feather along his waist.

"Can you tell me what this is Shadow?" Silver asked as the worked Shadow's pants and boxers off.

Shadow couldn't answer. So Silver trailed the feather to a more sensitive region, dragging the feather along the base of his penis. A small gasp came from Shadow as his mind puzzled on what it could be. Finally it clicked.

"Is it a feather?" Shadow asked anxiously.

"Correct." Silver said happily as he put the feather aside. "Now then, tell me what this is."

This time Silver pulled a small scarf from his basket of wonders and trailed it along his tights and waist. The sensation was strangely arousing.

After a moment he knew exactly what it was. "It's one of these scarfs you tied me with isn't it." Shadow said triumphantly.

"Yes it is, very good." Silver said, a pleasant tone in his voice. He was enjoying himself and pulled anotehr goodie from his basket. This one was going to be fun.

He snapped open the lid and watched as Shadow's ears perked, listening for any other identifying sounds. As he watched, Silver stuck his fingers into the white cream and plopped a small amount on the end of Shadow's now erect penis.

Shadow gasped and nearly moan at the cold sensation, and Silver smiled.

"Name it." Silver said, "Oh and I'll give you a little hint." He added as he slippe done whipped cream covered finger into Shadow's mouth. Shadow licked it off before replying.

"Whipped cream." he said with a smirk. Some what surpirsed at Silver's antics, but loving every mintue of them.

"Yes." Silver said enthusiastically. With that being said, Shadow was about to say something when he felt a warm tongue lick the whipped cream from his erection. A low groan escaped him as Silver slowly licked up his length again and again.

After several more moans Silver stopped and sat back up. This act recieved a rather frustrated groan from Shadow.

Silver still had one more little treat. From his basket he pulled a string of beads and the cherry lube he had bought earlier. He first lightly coated the beads then applied some to his hands. He then proceeded to rub the lube on Shadow's erection and the then twirl the beads around it. Silver then twisted the beads around, sending a shiver of pleasure up Shadow's spine. Small moans and gasps of ecstasy filled the room and Shadow felt as though he was going to explode.

All of the sudden Silver removed the beads, and Shadow was about to protest until he felt soft, warm lips envelope his erection and start a steady rhythm of mouth and tongue movements.

Silver lapped at the cherry flavoring coating Shadow's manhood as Shadow moaned and thrust his hips upward. With a few swift motions Shadow called out and came. Silver captured the warm liquid and took it in.

With that Silver leand up and kissed Shadow's lips and untied his blindfold.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Silver said smiling in the dim light. "Don't you mean 'Happy Valentine's Night?" Shadow replied with a laugh.

Silver had just finshed untieing the last scarf when a sly look appeared on Shadow's face and ina flash Silver wa spinned to the bed. A small gasp sounded from Silver at Shadow's unexpected move.

"Now it's my turn." Shadow said with a grin. He then claimed Silver's mouth in a hot passionate kiss that left them both panting minutes later.

Once Shadow had caught his breath he boombarded Silver's chin and neck with love bites and kisses. Silver moaned at this and felt his pants grow tighter.

Shadow soon notice this and helped Silver remove them and his boxers. Silver then wrapped his arms around Shadow's neck and whistpered in his ear. "Take me."

"You sure?" Shadow asked teasingly.

"Yes......please...." Silver begged.

"Absolutely sure?" Shadow asked in the same tone.

"I can take it.......fuck me. Fuck my brains out." Silver pleaded.

"Ok..... If you insist. Get on your hands and knees." Shadow said, pleases with himself.

Silver complied quickly. The sounds of Shadow's moans earlier had drove him crazy and he need him now.

After a moment Shadow found the lube used on him earlier and stared at it. He had thought he'd smelt cherry earlier. He placed a good amount on his index finger and carefully inserted it into Silver. A groan came from Silver as Shadow inserted another lube coated finger.

After lubing Silver, Shadow applied some to his own throbbing member. Without even asking, Shadow slowly pushed into Silver and he responded with a soft moan. Shadow started a slow rhythm but was soon interupted as Silver moaned out, " faster.....please."

Complying with Silver's request he picked up the pace and in no time both were panting and moaning. Silver's face was planted in a pillow and his hands were tangled in his sheets.

Shadow on the other hand was gripping Silver's hips and thrusting intohim. Silver cried out and came on his silk sheets a warm, white cream. After a few more thrusts and one final thrust Shadow, too, came and removed himself from Silver. The two lie there for a moment, each catching their breath. Silver rolled over and threw an arm around Shadow and kissed him. Together they lay there for sometime until Silver speaks up.

"You wanna take a shower?" he said witha sexy look on his face. "You're damn right I do." Shadow said enthusiastically as they took off towards the bathroom. The door cloed and all that could be heard were the sounds of running water and moans.

The End 3

I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review and let me know what you think. Also, here's another tid bit.

~Two days later at the store~

"So how was your Valentines Night?" Crystal said as Shadow took a drink of his coffee and set his items on the counter.

:insert coffee spray here: Crystal laughs as Shadow starts coughing up coffee and a bright blush spreads across his face.

I did it for the lolz!!!!


End file.
